


Where The Sun Don't Shine

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Poor Chat, clumsinette strikes again, marinette can't be trusted with things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: While playing with Chat Noir's staff, Marinette accidentally hits him in a very sensitive area.





	Where The Sun Don't Shine

“So, how does it work?” Marinette asked, turning Chat’s staff over in her hands. “Can it just extend forever?”

“I don’t really know how far it can go. It usually goes as far as I need it to,” Chat shrugged as she flipped up the phone portion then slid it back into place.

“It runs on wifi?” She cocked a brow. “Who’s your carrier?”

“Uh, magic?”

“Dope,” Marinette nodded thoughtfully. “Wish I had magic wifi.”

“I know right?” Chat agreed. “It comes in handy when I need to know something quick.”

“Like?”

“Ya know professional stuff. Proving Ladybug wrong, whatever.” He examined his claws nonchalantly.

“How often does that happen?” Marinette cocked a brow, and Chat pursed his lips.

“It happens. Sometimes,” He said with a huff. “I totally knew when Naruto came out, and she didn’t.”

“Congrats,” Marinette conceded, looking the staff over. “So, how to I make it extend?”

“Oh, you just hit the button,” Chat instructed, standing up a little from the chaise to point to it.

“This one?” She pointed.

“Yeah, you just – oof!” He sucked in air as the staff extended right between his legs, and Marinette gasped in horror as he sank to the floor with a groan.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I’ll, uh, I’ll get a thing for your thing!” She said, panicking and glancing around desperately before charging down the stairs to the kitchen for ice. Chat continued to lay on the floor, clutching between his legs as pain seared through every inch of his body. A few moments later, Marinette came bounding back up the stairs. “I got some ice for your crotch!”

“Thank you,” Chat whimpered, accepting it graciously.

“Are you okay?” Marinette fussed.

“I’m fine,” He wheezed.

“Do you need anything? Aspirin? A hug? Are you gonna cry? Do you want a tissue?”

“No, ice is fine.” He struggled to sit upright. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“Can you make it home?” Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

“Yeah.” He nodded, leaning on his staff for support as he stood up. “See you around, princess.”

“Sorry!” She called as he hobbled over to the window and carefully climbed out.

And from that day, Marinette was never allowed to touch Chat Noir’s staff ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, but the next five days will all be a bit longer I think. We’ll see. I have plans…  
> This was inspired by the pilot of Bee and Puppycat btw XD  
> Follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) for more garbage!


End file.
